Devstream 126
Devstream #126 aired on April 5, 2019 @ 2pm ET ''' We’re back with another Devstream, featuring your first look at Wisp (the 40th Warframe’s) kit, as well as some Ephemeras and Deluxe skins in the work! As usual, if you have the time, we recommend watching the full episode for all the nitty gritty details, or just read about the highlights in our recap below: Housekeeping *Two Gift of the Lotus Alerts are live for 24 hours following the stream. Don’t miss your chance at an Orokin Catalyst and 10x Cetus Wisps! *Console teams are hitting the ground running on the Plains Remaster build that just released on PC. We’re hoping to submit it to Cert as early as next week! New Warframe – Wisp! Time for your first look at Wisp’s kit is here! She won’t be coming with a cinematic quest, for those wondering. The intersection between offering lore with new Warframe’s is a tricky one, since implementing a quest can slow down a Warframe’s release. We’re looking into other ways to introduce more story, and have ideas that we might attempt very soon. With that out of the way, let’s take a look at her abilities! '''PASSIVE – Turns invisible when airborne. FIRST ABILITY – Cycle between placing 3 different types of reservoirs, which spawn a pickup that offer a duration-based buff. The buffs are not finalized, but in the demonstration the red reservoir buffed health, the green buffed speed, and the blue offered a flat buff, with some added zaps. Multiple reservoirs can be placed at once, and their pick-ups can be used by teammates! SECOND ABILITY – Manifest a duplicate of yourself that travels in a straight line ahead of you when casting, drawing enemy fire. Recasting while the ability is active will teleport you to the location of your duplicate, and will cause a radial stun for any nearby enemies. THIRD ABILITY – Causes radial damage to emanate from all reservoirs. FOURTH ABILITY – Harnesses the power of the sun to create a beam that incinerates enemies before her. Tenno Fan Weapon Designed by Liger Inuzuka, ft. a feather-like Sugatra! Dev126-TennoFan.jpg Dev126-TennoFan2.jpg New Ephemeras The Eidolon Ephemera. We want this to be merit-based, where you have to accomplish a significant task like capturing 100 Teralysts as an example – we haven’t decided on what the requirements will be so stay tuned! Spring step, which spawns eggs! It will be available for a limited time during Easter, like the Lepus headgear: Deluxe Skins – Garuda, Nyx and Atlas We have a surprise Deluxe Skin in the works, concepted by another amazing community artist. There is no estimated release window on this, we just thought the art was incredible and wanted to share! Dev126-GarudaDeluxe.jpg Dev126-GarudaDeluxe2.jpg As for updates on Nyx and Atlas’s Deluxe Skins: * Deluxe: You can see its in-game model here, but we have no ETA on release! * Deluxe: Expect it as early as next week on PC! Gas City Remaster Gas City Remaster might only be weeks away for PC! Expect a new endless mode and a new boss to fight! Here’s a look at another one of the Amalgams you’ll face on this remastered tileset: And an example of the new parkour needed to traverse it: Other Tidbits * is slated for a rework, and Scott is anticipating a total kit redo. Warframe has evolved from the Pure-CC capabilities that Vauban offers so we’re looking to bring him up to par with the rest of the Warframe roster. Wukong is also on our rework list – stay tuned! *You might have noticed some Kubrow/Kavat changes that came this year, which are the first steps into bigger changes in the Pet system. Sheldon mentioned doing away with the Stasis feature altogether – instead of stasis slots, you’ll need pet slots. Expect more information in the future. *Melee Phase 2 is being worked on! Geoff mentioned iterations on rage mode, finisher system tweaks, and more. Once we have a better picture of what phase 2 will entail, we’ll let you know more! *Scott talked briefly about the Third Orb Mother fight, and wanting it to be a mix of the best parts of both Exploiter and Profit Taker. *We are aware of issues with Lunaro and will be fixing them! *Here’s a look at changes to casting his Stomp mid-air as well as general discussion about our Air Casting changes: Have a good weekend, Tenno! Source: Devstream 126 Overview ---- Source: Coming Soon: Devstream #126!